The present invention relates to a pole head for supporting conductors and the like on poles for medium- and high-voltage overhead power lines.
It is known that the pylons normally used to support, at the height prescribed by statutory provisions, electrical conductors for medium- and high-voltage power lines are normally provided with a steel lattice-like structure which requires different structural combinations according to the contingent requirements.
One of the characteristics of these lattice-like structures, even in the most compact configurations which are used, is that they require insulators to connect the conductors to the structure.
In practice, it is necessary to provide long arms, in order to suspend the insulators, so that the corresponding conductors are kept spaced enough from the main supporting structure.
In some cases, but only for low-voltage lines, concrete poles have been provided; however, they are very heavy and furthermore, since they can absorb water on their surface, they do not allow to achieve sufficient dielectric strengths and accordingly require additional structures, such as transverse arms or the like, to support the conductors.
Fiberglass structures have already been used for small poles; however, they have mechanical strength problems in the case of high mechanical loads. These drawbacks have also been found when using pultruded tubes, since these solutions, which use unidirectional glass fibers, can easily withstand flexural loads but have low resistance to torsional loads and accordingly cannot be used to produce poles for medium- and high-voltage overhead lines.